Currently, carrying high-value objects gives rise to a number of problems associated with protecting the quality or the price of these objects according to the location and the changing activity of the bearer.
A person moving with objects such as a wristwatch and/or jewellery is significantly exposed to his environment such as doors and door frames, walls, street furniture and obstructions in town, work, family and sporting activities, leisure pursuits, everyday household activities, mountain, beach and marine activities, etc. Watches and jewellery become worn, their quality impaired, and risk deterioration that is sometimes irreversible and always unwelcome for people who appreciate these fine objects.
People owning such high value objects like to wear them but often refrain as a result of their schedule, in which there is potential exposure to risk. Sometimes with hindsight they regret either having the objects with them, or not having them with them. Similarly, when these people travel or go away on holiday, they enjoy taking their precious objects with them. They are then often obliged to keep their valuables with them throughout their stay and to subject them to unsuitable conditions. A person on a beach either cannot bathe, or must bathe wearing his watch and jewellery or even valuables, or takes the risk of leaving his objects on the beach.
Moreover, such people sometimes fear attack when their objects are worn in full view.
Finally, the storage of objects that are not being worn, at home or away from home, often causes problems from a security point of view, both for protecting their inherent qualities and for guarding against prying eyes.
In order to provide a solution to this situation, actors in the field have proposed certain solutions, such as the watch protection devices described in the patents U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,131; U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,473; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,842; U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,089.
However, the devices presented in these patents do not fully meet users' expectations. They relate essentially to systems for protecting watches, made from Velcro fabric, polymers or leather. They generally require the watch to be removed from the wrist, then either mounting a protection device over the case of the watch, or mounting the watch strap on a support, itself worn on the wrist. These systems are insecure, ineffective and unreliable.
A purpose of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.
A further purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for protecting valuable objects that is simpler and more practical in use.
A further purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for protecting valuable objects that is more effective and more reliable than the devices of the state of the art.